


His Guardian Angel

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: FiddAuthor [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford has feelings for his dormmate, Stanford, but isn't sure if he should tell him. He often sees their peers being cruel to the brunette and he wants to help, but he doesn't know what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guardian Angel

Before he met Stanford Pines, Fiddleford McGucket had never thought of another man as "beautiful". Hell, he had never been attracted to another man before. He had had several boyhood crushes on multiple girls, but this crush was different. None of those girls could drive him wild like Stanford could. Just looking into the man's chocolate brown eyes caused him to lose focus. The way Stanford said his name with that slight Jersey accent caused his blood to boil. The way he got so excited about physics and math caused a fluttering in his chest. He wanted to kiss the man senseless and be the only thing he thought about. He wanted to shower him with affection and make him feel loved. He wanted to see that beautiful smile everyday and be the cause of that smile. He often heard people in his classes saying mean things about Stanford. They called him a freak and a filthy kike. They made fun of how intelligent the man was and called him a "Teacher's Pet". They made fun of his hands. Fiddleford often found him curled up in a corner of the dorm, muffling his sobs in his knees. The blonde didn't know what to do to help him.

 

(What do you think Fidds should do? Comment with your answer. It will help me with the story. :D)

 

(Don't just say "Fight the jerks", please)


End file.
